Lighting assemblies typically include an illumination element (i.e., a light of some sort) and a housing to contain the illumination element. In some instances, the housing may include one or more decorative features, such as etched panes, filigree styled arms, or the like. The decorative features may block some light causing the feature to contrast with the portions passing light.
A gobo (sometimes short for “goes before optics” or “graphical optical black out”) may be used to cast a shadow. A gobo is a physical stencil (template) that is placed inside or in front of a light source, to control the pattern of the emitted light. They are often used with stage lighting instruments to manipulate the light pattern which is cast over a space or onto an object. A gobo with patterned holes allows only the desired pattern of light through, casting a specific shadow pattern.
Lighting assemblies for casting shadows, both in and out of the theater environment, generally use a flat gobo disposed vertically in front of the light source. The light source and gobo are generally pointed directly at the surface on which the light and/or shadow pattern is desired to be seen. A deviation from the intended angle between the gobo and the surface may cause distortion of the projected pattern.
Landscape lighting assemblies in the form of rectangular bollards are known that are configured to cast a shadow in a surrounding area. These lighting assemblies have support pillars in the corners that support four flat gobos defining each face of the bollard. The flat shape of the gobos and the support pillars cause undesirable breaks and distortions in the shadow pattern projected on the surrounding surface.